Prevenian
Note: '''This page is under construction; I do not know how to and if you can save drafts on Fandom wikis, so for now I have to publish the page myself. If any non-admins can see this, please don't read that much here. Info '''Prevenian is a language isolate spoken in parts of Iceland and Ghana along with some of Southern Asia. It has a script similar to that of English, French, Spanish, Latin itself and other Latin scripts due to it's influence from Icelandic, and has about 35,000 speakers. History and Temporary Extinction Prevenian originated from an older language now called Outdated Prevenian which starting being developed at roughly 985 AD. Outdated Prevenian had few clicks, only 30 letters and fit the design of Old English. After around 1200, Outdated Prevenian became extinct. Only 30 or 40 scholars and native people were just barely keeping it alive. Later, in the mid 18th century, new speakers decided to develop a new language which shares characteristics with Outdated Prevenian which eventually became modern Prevenian around the early 30s. Dialects 3 dialects, the Icelandic, Indian, and Ghanaian dialects are spoken. The Indian dialect uses a tilde to indicate an "r" sound being added to consonant, and also has several other diacritics. There are also several other minor differences between the dialects. Writing System & Phonology Alphabet As mentioned previously, because Prevenian has been under influence of Icelandic speakers, the Prevenian script is of Latin origin. The Prevenian alphabet is of moderately large size; it's phoneme inventory is intermediate between that of Spanish letters and Hindi letters (to be more precise, it has 42 letters). Third Case Unlike most Latin languages, Prevenian uses a Sᴍᴀʟʟ Cᴀᴘɪᴛᴀʟ case for the first word of every other sentence in a paragraph. However, only some letters have a small capital form; letter which do not have a small capital form use lowercase in substitue. Ranking Unlike in English or other similar languages, letters are ordered by what sound they represent. Vowels are first, dipthongs are second, consonants are third, semivowels are fourth, and other sounds like the Ghanaian click consonants are fifth. Vowels & Dipthongs Both long and short vowel categories have seperate symbols in Prevenian, thus 11 vowels are created (the 11th missing vowel being Æ, which is the /eɪ/ sound as in a'viation). 3 dipthongs or gliding vowels are also used. These are "ai", "oy", and "ow". All long vowels are represented using macrons, except for the long-e which is shown as Œ. This is because the Latin latter ethel ("Œ") also represents the long E sound. Also note the letter short U ignores syllable stress, so it can either represent the short U in cust'o'm, or the shorter-to-pronounce shwa which can also be found in c'u'''stom. '''Consonants & Semivowels The list of consonants and semivowels is like that of English with some differences. First of all, adding a grave to a consonant adds an "h" sound to that letter. For instance, "b̀" produces the sound "bh". Secondly, the letter K has been ditched; C serves it's purpose and does not represent the S sound either. Several other letters like L have also been ditched. And finally, additional letters from African languages, Old English, and Sanskrit have also been added to the consonant bank. Click Consonants Because of influece from African speakers, Prevenian has evolved to have 3 clicks which are shown in the table below. Grammar 'Nouns' 'Verbs' 'Syntax' Lexicon Example text